Sprit flower
by full moons kat
Summary: Lucy has been having these dreams lately and she doesn't know what to do about them, plus every one keeps asking her is the glass is half full or empty. (i got the idea from a conversion me and a friend had about the glass being half full or half empty)
1. Sprit flower

Sprit flower

"Leo come back to me, don't leave me here alone no don't go." I yelled as he vanished then I woke up. I have been having the same nightmare for a month. About Leo vanishing and leaving me all alone. I can't get it out of my head I think about it all the time. "Lucy are you ok," Mirajane asked me handing me some water. "Yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all," I replied drinking the glass down half way. "So is the glass half full or is it half empty," she asked me with a smile on her face. "What do you mean," I asked her not sure how to answer. "You will get it when the time comes," she replied and turned around to wash some plates. That was weird anyways I better get home its getting late. I walked into my place and went to take a bath. As I went in Cana was sitting in the bath drinking some beer. "What are you doing her," I yelled at her. "Oh I was waiting for you to get home plus I like this bath," she replied lifting her leg out. "And why were you waiting for me to get home," I asked her. "Well I need your help with a mission," she replied getting out of the bath and putting her bikini top and pants on. "What is the mission," I asked walking out with her to my bed room. "Ok it's were we have to go to a place and find the sprit flower," she said opening another beer. "Why do you need me for that," I asked now instead in it. "Because only a celestial wizard can see them and you're the only one that I know," she replied. "Oh ok sure I will go with you," I said. "Alright well I will see you in the morning and we will head out," she replied leaving my place. Well that sounds fun haha a job that only I could do, I thought to myself getting in the shower. I hope it's not too hard I really don't feel like working that hard. "Is the glass half full or half empty," I said out loud to myself still not getting it that entire well. I got out of the shower and crawled into my bed drifting off into a deep sleep.

Lucy's dream/ where am I, oh there is such a pretty flower but it's on fire and I'm covered by the night sky. Hey look a shooting star. Leo what is he doing here. Why is he on fire "Lucy will you be able to save me," he said turning to me then he was gone. "Is the glass half full or is it half empty," said a voice in the sky. / "I don't know," I yelled out wakening from my dream covered in sweat. Oh ok it was just a dream but still why do I keep getting asked if it's half full or empty. I looked at my cloak and saw it was time to leave and meet up with Cana at the end of the town. I got up put my shirt and skirt on graded my whip and headed out. "Hey young lady you're late," Cana said as I ran up to her. "I'm sorry I really didn't sleep well," I replied thinking about my dream last night. "Oh really did you have a bad dream," she asked me looking straight into my eyes. "Well you could say that, can I ask you something Cana," I replied looking her straight in the eyes. "Sure anything," she said in a bit of a laugh. "What do you think the saying "Is the glass half full or half empty," means," I said. "Well that's something you have to figer out for yourself because we all look at it from our own eyes," she replied rubbing the back of her head. "Well anyways Lucy let's get going," she said grading my arm and dragging my out of the town. We walked for a little while then Cana said something really weird to me, "You know Lucy everything happens for a reason, even if you don't know that reason for a while you will find it someday,". "Why are you telling me this," I asked her. "I don't know it was a feeling I had like you needed to know that," she replied grading a beer from her pack and drinking it down. We walked a little more and come to a wide open field and by then the sun already set. "Let's stay here for the night," I told Cana. "Alright this work's for me," she replied and had already lay down on the ground and closed her eyes and she was fast asleep. Wow she falls to sleep really fast. I laid down my head and dazed off.

Lucy 2nd dream/ I am in a field of flowers of all different shapes and sizes. Then they and flew up to the sky and became star's "It's sad once a star fall's it can never return to heaven," said a voice behind me and I turned around and it was Loki fading away again. "Don't leave me Loki please don't leave," I yelled running and grad his arm. "I'm sorry Lucy I get to go back to heaven finally," he replied and then he was gone and the field was on fire and the stars were gone./ "Lucy wake up," Cana yelled and I opened my eyes. "What's wrong," I replied rubbing my eyes. "You were yelling in your sleep," she said holding me in her arms. "Oh I see," I replied looking down. "What were you dreaming about," she asked me. "I can't remember really," I told her because I didn't want her to know the truth.


	2. Dreamland

Dream land

"Alright Lucy I guess since we are up we can get going for the day," she said packing her stuff up. "But the sun hasn't came up yet, I don't want to go," I replied laying back down on the grass. "Well I don't care what you want," she said pulling me to my feet. "Fine I will go," I replied finally giving up the fight. We sat off to get to the next town over from where we are. I think we are meeting someone there who will tell us more about the sprit flower. "Lucy I know you were lying to me about not remembering your dream," Cana said stopping to look at me. "How do you know that," I asked her. "Well one I'm not stupid and two my card magic can tell me things I want to know about," she replied holding up three cards. I looked at them and all they said was I remember the dream and that I didn't want to tell her about it. "Lucy why can't you tell me, we are friends and my best friend," she said putting the cards way. "It's just that, I don't know what to do about it myself so I don't want people to know about until I can find what it is by myself," I said not knowing what to say in the first place to get her off my back about it.

"Alright Lucy I will drop it for right now but I will find out about it one way or another," she replied starting to wake again. Why does she care so put about it? I don't know what to think anymore this is too hard for me to handle.

We walked a little longer and then we come to a little town that looked like no one lived here. "Is this the place," I asked. "I think so let's just go in," she replied and as we walked in the town a little ways there was a strange flash of light. Before we knew it the light was gone and we were in a different place. There were people laughing and kids playing in the streets and there were loads of fresh fruit outside the shops. "Hello ladies what brings you to our town," a old man said to us and he walked up to us. "Well we were walking and then there was a town that I'm sure was the place that we were going but when we walked into the town we ended up here," I said rubbing the back of my head. "That's the idea with this place, this is a town only for us celestial wizards and also the people who are with them can be here to as long as they are with the wizard at all time," he replied laughing. "Oh I see, and what's the town called," Cana asked him. "It's the dream land," he said. "Alright well can we ask you something," I said.

"Sure thing girly, what it is," he replied. "Well we are looking for a man that can tell us about the sprit flower and we heard that it was in this part of the land," I said. After I said that the town was gone and we are back in the old town. "Why do you want to know about that," he asked turning to face the land. "Well we are on a mission for our guild to find the flower and bring it back to our master," Cana replied. "Trust me ladies you don't want anything to do with the sprit flower," he said walking away a bit and the vanishing into thin air. "That was weird," I said and then I saw there was a map on the ground and I picked it up. "What is that," Cana asked. "It's a map but the its not readable anymore," I replied putting it in my pocket. "We do you want to keep going on," I asked her. "Yeah it's our mission, plus that man was out of his mind," she replied and we started to walk again until we found a real town to stay the night in.

We got our room and Cana went into the shower and I got some food to eat with her when she was out but I fell asleep before she could get out.

Lucy's 3rd dream. / Everything seems so dark, and I can't find my way. "You don't want anything to do with that flower," I hear a voice say. Then the flower that was on fire was in front of me. "Do you know why I'm called the sprit flower," I heard the flower say. "No I don't will you tell me," I asked it. "No that is something you will find out for yourself," it said and then it was gone. "Is it half full or half empty," the voice said again and then I woke up, /

Cana just walked out of the shower and came and sat on the bed next to me. "How long were you in the shower for," I asked her. "For about five minutes, why," she asked me. "Oh it was nothing," I told her. Wow it felt like I was asleep for about two hours.


	3. Starry Starry night

HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, AND THANK YOU FOR READING 3 HAHA. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN

Starry Starry Night

I just woke up and I didn't have a dream last night for the first time it felt so good to wake up with nothing on my mind. Soon after I was up Cana got up and we left the town following a dirt road into grassland. "God all this green is giving me a headache," Cana said pulling out a beer then we were greeted by some grass giant. "Well look to little lost girls," I said to the other "Want to have fun with them," the other said. "We won't go easy one you," Cana shouted pulling cards out. "Oh we got a fighter," one said and graded her. Time to fight "Lucy what are you waiting for help me," said Cana get smashed into the ground. "I can't find my keys, there not with me," I yelled feeling around my waist. "Use your whip get me out," she cried being smashed into the ground again. I graded out my whip and whipped it around the one of the grass giant's arms and pulling it down to the ground but then the other one picked me up in his arm and started to smash me in the ground to. "Stop please," I yelled out in pain. "Oh the little blonde girl is asking us to stop," laughed the one who had hold on Cana. "Ha funny we don't lesson to little girls," said the one holding me and smashed me in the ground. "Aaaaaa I open thee gate of the loin," I cried out hoping that it would work. "What are you doing Lucy don't waste your breath trying to call one of your spirits out when you know you can't," yelled Cana being smashed again. "I open thee gate of the loin," I yelled again. "Ha you should lesson to your friend don't waste your breath," said the one holding me and smashing me.

"Please Leo help me, I know you can open your own gate, Leo please come I open thee gate of the loin," I yelled crying. Then there was a flash of light. "Let my Lucy go," Leo growled at them. "Leo you came," I said happy to see him. "Well I did say I will protect you," he replied and then started to fight with the grass giant cutting its arm off that was holding me and then he caught me in his arms. "Thank you now go get Cana down," I asked of him grading out my whip again. "Ha you think you could get rid of me so easy," laughed the one that was holding me and then his arm grower back. "Oh really now," I laughed because it was kind of funny I didn't realize earlier that they were made of grass. I flanged my whip around him and cutting him over and over again. Soon he was just a little thing of grass and Leo got Cana free. "Thank you Leo," I told him. "It was nothing, by the way here's your key," he said handing me my keys. "Where did you get this from," I asked him. "Well I went to see Gray and I stop by your place and I saw them and I asked Gray where you were and he said you went on a mission so I graded them and the funny thing is that when you were trying to call me was me coming to you to give you your keys," he replied with a laugh. "Thank you, I am so sorry for leaving you guys at my home, can you tell the rest of them that," I asked of him. "Sure thing Lucy but you know the water barer will be mad with you," he said trying not to laugh he finds it funny how she is so pissed at me all the time. "Yeah I know I just won't use her for a bit gives her some time to calm down," I replied hoping that she does calm down. "Well I'm going to go back now call me anytime you need me," he said going back to the spirit world. "Thanks for get Leo to help out," Cana said with a smile. "Yea I didn't think he would come but he did," I replied sitting on the ground. "Do you want to sleep here to night, you look really tried," Cana asked me sitting next to me, "Sure, it's a really starry night so it's going to be nice out here," I replied.

Then something Leo said to me came into my mind, "once a star falls it can never return to heaven,". When I think about that I get really sad for some reason. I laded down and I closed my eyes. Lucy's 3rd dream/ It's a very starry starry night, then a flash of light came into my eyes and when the light was gone all the star's were falling from the sky. "What's going on her," I said out loud. "Once they fall they can't return, isn't that sad," I voice said. Then instead of the stars, my spirits were falling. "Can you save them," it asked me. "I don't know what do I do," I replied but then the sky was back to being starry and the voice didn't say anything back to me. But a flower on fire was next to me on the ground. "I'm a sprit flower," It said to me. "Oh that nice, why are you on fire," I asked it. "Because it's cold were I am so I am on fire to keep me warm," it replied. "Oh well then why don't you find somewhere else to live," because I can't because I'm your sprit flower," it said to me. "What does that mean," I asked but when I looked at It, it was just a normal flower./ Ok that was a weird dream but what does it mean then it said that it was my flower.


	4. Cold flower on fire

Cold flower on fire

Honesty I don't get it how is it my flower, I don't even like flowers that much and what does it mean when it is cold on fire. "Lucy are you wake already," Cana asked me sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Yeah I think we should get going so we could find it already," I told her getting my stuff together. She go up and pulled out a beer then got her stuff ready and we sat off. "Cana what do you think it mean if a flower is on fire because it was cold because of the place it was at then it tells you that its your flower," I asked her. "Man why would I know that," she replied. "Oh I see," I said taking a place. "But if I was to guess if it says that it is your flower and it is cold of where it is maybe you should find a new place for that flower to be so it wouldn't have to be on flower," she told me looking me dead in the eyes. "Oh but if it was my flower why would it be cold," I asked a bit loud. "Well on the outside you are a bright girl but maybe deep down on the inside there is a cold place in your heart," she said grading my hand and she started to walk again pulling me with her, I guess it the end of that. Somewhere inside of me is cold, but if it is my spirit flower then doesn't that mean I'm cold spirit user. I keep thinking about it and so we got to a new town with a lot of flowers. "Cana can we stay here for the night the sun is going down and I am super tried," I told her. She said yes so we got a room I went to sleep and Cana went out to find a bar.

Lucy's 4th dream/ I am floating in a sea of flowers that were frozen. "Flower cant chose where they grow," a voice said then the flowers caught on fire burning bright but there flames where cold. "Its cold where I am and I am your spirit flower that means your spirit world is cold and if all your fault that I am dyeing," I heard one of the flowers say but I couldn't find the one that said it. Then I was on a hill side and a man was standing in front of me. "You know when your spirit flower is cold that means your magic is dying off and if you can find your spirit flower in the real world you can save it and plant it somewhere warm then your magic won't die," the man said walking away from me. Then a voice in the sky asked me if my glass was half full or half empty. Then I heard someone screaming./

"Lucy wake up please we have to get going," yelled Cana then I sat up. "What why," I asked her. "Well there was this guy in the bar who kept trying to touch me so I told him that if he touched me one more time I would hurt him but then he touched me again so I used my cards then I told him if he didn't stop I would have you get the water barer, then everyone started yelling at me that spirit user arnt allowed in the town because they make their flowers die so now they're coming her to get rid of you," she yelled getting her stuff then she graded me and jumped out the window and started running out of town and soon we were out..

What do they mean we kill their flowers, that just weird? "Ha that was so fun," laughed Cana pulling out a beer and sitting on the ground. "You know I use to get into bar fights all the time having to break tables by throwing guys on them and jumping out of building, and treating them, also I would never pay I would just drink and dash, oh those were the good old days," she told me laying down and putting her arms around her. "Why did you stop," I asked her. "Because I got too old for it and I was told ether to focus more to become a S-class or get out," she said facing me. "Who told you that," I asked. "I think it was Mira who did back when she was ruff," she replied laughing. "Oh I see, well its good that you don't get in fights anymore," I told her with a smile. "Yeah I know but I felt more alive when I was now it feels like a piece of me is missing," she replied rolling on her side and falling asleep. Cana is an amazing girl I really look up to her. "Lucy what's wrong," I heard a guy ask me. I turned over to see who it was and it was Leo.


End file.
